MIRROREDreflections
by ToSweettobeme
Summary: In a 2p Wold, Olivia finds that her life isn't as simple as it seems. A story written by Platinum Shining Myth and I.


It's funny how life will feel so controlled, known, and understood, yet all that will crash in the blink of an eye. How you think you have everything figured out and planned, but destiny will change that. Me? Well, I'm Olivia. I'm about 18 and I live in America. Really, I'm quite average and love to bake.

"'Livia! WAIT UP!" I heard someone call behind me while walking to class.  
"Well, HELLO, Allen! Where's Matt?" I asked stopping at my locker.

"Well, he had to go visit some friends for the week, up in Quebec," he said.  
"I don't want to be late for World's History and neither shall you on the first day back," I said in an English accent.  
"_Strange," _I thought quickly.  
"Alright, but you, li'l missy, have been reading too much _Shakespeare_," he said in a mocking tone.  
I grabbed his sunglasses and ran to the class. He chased me and I sat down near the back. He sat in the open desk next to me. The clock struck nine and the first bell rang warning all students the new school year started.

"Welcome class. As you all know this is World's History," the teacher started, "Take out your textbook and we will begin on page 405," I did as told and listened to her lecture on the American Revolution and how that set the example for citizens of France and other countries to have their own. I noticed Allen wincing at the mention, and I mouthed, "_Are you alright?_" He nodded and I continued to listen. When the day was over, I went over to my house with Allen and we did our homework. It was not much, just a short essay on one side of a revolutionary view. Allen decided American Patriot and almost completed five pages, while I did the Loyalists' side of things and almost completed nine pages. Allen looked shocked since my support was indeed correct and accurate.

"DA HELL? WHERE DID ALL THIS COME FROM?!" I practically screamed in shock.

Allen just looked at my paper and reread it over and over at loss of words.  
... I just couldn't understand how or why I could support England's views, I just did. I really just didn't understand. For one I'M AMERICAN, secondly I personally thought both sides were wrong, since England DIDN'T need to put so many restrictions on the colonies, and for America, splitting was smart, but it was also quite stupid, since other countries didn't take America seriously at first... Okay I'm rambling.

"OLiViA, OlIvIa, OLIVIA!" I looked up startled at Allen who was waving his hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance.

"WHAT?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"You were out of it again, 'Livi," Al replied, backing up a step, knowing that I could throw my textbook at him easily. My head started to hurt, and I felt and looked dizzy. I had to rest my head back on the chair.

"'Liv, you okay?" Allen said coming near me and checking my forehead.

"Yes, I just felt dizzy," I said softly.

"Alright, who am I?" he asked.

"An annoying American that never seems to shut up," I said jokingly.

"Did you forget me already?" he sounded like he was feigning hurt.

"Just because I suffered amnesia when I was little from hitting my head, does not mean I will forget you, you know," I sighed exasperated. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake. WHAT?! I was hungry... I walked to the living room, and I saw Al look at my blue frosted and pink sprinkled cupcake with "WTF, you're insane!" written all over his face. I shrugged and ate it. I packed my stuff, and as Al left, I grabbed my purse and went for a walk. I walked a few blocks down to a park near my home. When I got there, I had the same feeling of nostalgia I always had... I feel like I forgot something vital, but I just can't... I try, but I just can't remember... I walk around and find my favorite bench, which was under a blooming oak. I looked around with curiosity; I felt like I was being watched... I always had a sensitivity to noticing these kind of things. I grabbed hold of my red-strawberry coloured hair, which was in a ponytail, and got my book, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and read from where I left off. I couldn't be more curious as to why I kept picturing the events of the book with people I don't know. Why or how I did, was an unanswered question.

For a while I began to feel light headed... My head was pounding, and my vision was a bit blurry, as if water was covering my eyes and I was looking through. I knew that I had to get home because if I passed out now, I wouldn't regain consciousness for a WHILE. I got up and practically bolted home. I knew the path to get home from the park like the back of my hand, so no worries on being blinded partially. I entered my home like the speed of light, and plopped on the couch, noticing I got home in 30 min. The pounding got worse, and I could barely kept eyes awake. I fell into dark nothingness until I saw an image... I walked towards it, since it was the only light. It shaped, took form, and created... _A park_?

I neared it and saw a few people, but one duo surprised me the most, it edged me to come nearer. One of them was a man looking in his late teens or early twenty's... He had strawberry-blond hair, freckles, and sparkling blue eyes that had a pinkish swirl in them. He wore a deep blue vest with a pink, long sleeved undershirt and a bright blue bow tie that matched his eyes, as well as neat slacks... Reminded me of the mad hatter for some odd reason...The other person was a girl who looked around six and had red-strawberry hair. She wore a blue dress, black stockings, and a bow, which was decorated with a mini tower of London and the British flag.

I edged closer; they seemed familiar, yet not at the same time... The child reminded me of… well... me. She had the same coloured hair and rosey toned skin... I hadn't noticed how her eyes sparkled with curiosity and happiness.

"Ollie, can we pweaaaaaseeee explore the park?" The girl begged with big puppy-dog eyes, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Of course, poppet. I brought you so you can explore," the man, addressed as 'Ollie' said.

"YAY!" she chirped

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?!_" I tried to yell but my voice wouldn't work. "_DAHELL?!"_

Who were they? Why am I seeing this? What am I doing here? Where am I? What time is it? What year was this? Was this or IS this a memory of mine?

_**With someone else...**_

_**I looked around the meeting room, ignoring the chaos surrounding me. Everybody that was in the room was a little insane or at least odd, though I am sure that I am not, of course! Even though Allie did call me a psycho that one time after he saw me talking and singing to Mr. Knife... He needed a lullaby! How else would he fall asleep? In fact, it was Allie who was the strange one! He can't even see the fairies! They're just so nice and friendly… It must be horrible to not be able to speak to them! Oh, whoops! I've been rambling! Anyway, speaking of Allie, he was late! Mattie's going to be so angry once he comes! I hope they don't start beating each other up again. Blood got all over the conference table the last time! Oh, my little boys are just so naughty! But speaking of little children… I frowned. My poor little Oliva… It was the twelfth year now that she had been missing… Of course, I simply could not ask the other nations to help me look for her, unless you counted Allie, Mattie, and Francie, because they didn't know about my sweet little sister! And I simply could NOT let them know since they would hurt the poor dearie! I sighed. She had always been a little forgetful since the bombings of London… I believe it would be safe to say that both our screams were loud enough to shake the city during those times...**_

_**I was shaken from my thoughts when a knife landed about an inch or two from my head and imbedded itself into the chair. I rose from my spot. "Why excuse me for my horrendous manners, but may I kindly ask who threw that knife?" I knew both my voice and smile were dripping with sickly sweetness; it was a special talent of mine! The entire room went quiet and I smiled pleasantly before sitting down again. "I'm very sorry for my outburst." The meeting went on for a bit longer before Allie arrived.**_

"_**WHERE THE FRICKITY FRACK HAVE YOU BEEN, ALLEN?! YOU'RE LATE! AT MY MEETING OF ALL MEETINGS!" Mattie yelled. I truly did not want to deal with this today, so I stood up and said, "Boys, settle down and let us go along with the meeting as usual, alright?" This instantly got the both of them to belt up and sit down. I heard Allie mutter a mocking, "Yes, mother dearest!" as he sat down, though I smiled and dismissed it.**_

_**After the meeting was over, I skipped out of the meeting room, my travel bag in hand, and went outside. I looked around and enjoyed the Canadian scenery. My little Mattie did such a wonderful job with his country! I'm proud of him, though I am proud of all my children! Simply Mattie and Allie the most since they were my most treasured! I decided to take the quick way home; magic! I searched my pockets and bag, and just my luck… I left my spellbook at home! Oh well, I would simply have to say the spell from memory! I slowly, but uneasily, recited the spell that I thought would get me home, though I was absolutely sure that I had made some mistakes somewhere. I was, of course, proven correct when I was brought to a park. I was absolutely sure that this was not anywhere in my country, or the entire United Kingdom for that matter! Oh just my luck... **_

_**I looked around. It was always good to observe your surroundings, correct? I noticed a girl with red-strawberry coloured hair sitting at a bench, though I debated whether I should go up and talk to her. Another look around showed me that she was the only one at the park besides me. It's bad to be alone! Horrible things could happen while nobody is around! I turned my attention back to the girl. She appeared to be reading some sort of book, though I couldn't see just what she was reading from where I was. Something about the girl seemed very familiar, though I just could not put my finger on it, and it was annoying me so much! Perhaps it was the unique colour of her hair. It reminded me so much of my dear Oliva… Oh, my poor little sister, where could you have gone? I should have kept a better eye on you…**_

_**I noticed that she quickly got up and began to run somewhere. Oh, did she notice that I was watching her from afar? Either way, I decided to follow her; I might need to ask for a place to stay, no matter how rude it may be. I trailed the girl back to her home. I decided to wait for a bit so that I would not seem suspicious. … … … I think that's enough waiting! I quickly knocked three times on the door and waited for the other to answer.**_

_**Back with Olivia...**_

I quickly woke up, still a bit dizzy on that... Episode… Or whatchamacallit, and walked to the door and answered it. WAIT… BACKTRACK. WASN'T HE... Noo… Not possible. How? WHAT?! BLOODY HELL... Alright, still, be polite.

"Hello?" I said uncertain. WELP… MY BRAIN IS INCREDIBLE…

"_**Hello!" The man replied. "I am very sorry to bother you, but I saw you in the park earlier, and I have no idea where I am!" He smiled before continuing. "I do not mean to burden you, but may I ask if you will allow me to stay? At least until I get back home, that is."**_

I looked at the man, "You are in Vermont, and please, come in."

"_**Thank you for telling me where I am. Oh!" His face lit up. "I've been very rude! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Oliver Kirkland." He smiled.**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Oliver. My name is Olivia Clarkland," I replied.

"_**As to you, Olivia." Though it was a pleasant statement, he appeared to be frowning slightly when he replied. **_"_Oh she reminds me so much of my dear Oliva… Even the name and appearance are so close, I just don't believe it is her… It just couldn't be,"_ _**he thought to himself.**_

"Do you need anything? And make yourself at home," I said trying to be respectful, and not force him to tell me what was wrong.

_**He returned to his previous happy state. "Thank you, Olivi-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh, I'm very sorry! Please wait one moment while I answer this call," he said, answering the phone. "Hello? Oh! It's you, Allie! … Why, it was an accident, poppet! A simple magical mishap! … Oh, silly Allie, magic DOES exist! … Allie… You'd better hush right now, or I'll have to ask Mr. Knife to help me punish you! … Good! And don't you ever disrespect my magic ever again. … Oh, a very kind girl by the name of Olivia Clarkland is letting me stay at her home. … Oh? … Oh what a coincidence!" He turned towards Olivia and gave the phone to her. "Allen wants to talk you!"**_

I take the phone without questioning the knife, "Oh hello Al, mmhm… honestly Allen, don't treat me like I'm six… yes, alright... Yes, yes tell Matt I said hello," I passed the phone back and sighed in annoyance at Allen's cussing. He is sometimes a tad bit irritating.

_**Oliver gladly accepted the phone and ended the call with a smile. "Oh Allie." He thought back to when Allen and Matt were children and smiled. "So, Olivia, you know my bo- my great friends, Matt and Allen?"**_

"Yes, I've known them since I was seven," I said the last part quietly so he couldn't hear.

_**He smiled. "I see!" Oliver walked inside Olivia's house and looked around. "You have quite a nice home, Olivia, but do you have an extra guest room that you could spare?"**_

"Yes, upstairs, I can show you," I replied naturally, walking towards the guest chambers. "Here you go, Oliver," I said letting him in. "If you need anything, please ask."

_**He nodded, went inside the guest room, and shut the door. He then placed the travel bag, which he had actually almost forgotten he was holding, down next to the bed. "What a day…" He said to himself.**_

I walked towards the kitchen to grab a cookie and milk and walked back to my room, eating it happily. "I am exhausted. Little Cookie, come here," My little pet flew to my side. What, people would think I am insane! He was a bunny with wings and a cookie-like colouration. I pet his head affectionately and let him play for a while. "Funny bunny." He looked at me and said simply, "Well, I want to always make you laugh, love." I laughed quietly at his comment and switched into a nightgown. "Cookie, I should really sleep, you can stay awake if you please." I snuggled into my covers while he mumbled, "Alright, Mum."

_**After changing into some nightwear, Oliver climbed into the bed of the guest bedroom. **_"_I can't believe this,"_ _**he thought. **_"_That might actually be Oliva, though I have no idea how! Oliva was far younger than this girl!"_ _**He frowned as he thought of the possibilities. **_"_Perhaps… Yes! That has to be it! After she wandered off that one time, she must have forgotten again, but there was no one there to remind her who she was! She must have retained at least some memory, however. And perhaps, because of the loss in memory, she aged because she lost her status as London. She looks maybe around eighteen years of age, and with the twelve years she was gone, that would add up with her previous physical age! Yes, yes, that must be it!"_ _**Oliver smiled. He was absolutely sure that he would find a way to bring his darling sister's memories back. And once he decided something, nothing could stop him**_


End file.
